Remote Control
by RillianeK
Summary: Remote Controls are such a tease.


The Remote Control. Usually we'd fight on who will get to use the remote control first to change the channel or to switch turns in playing a video game. Oh how this simple object could make two people fight just for the power to change the channel. Either it will end up badly or it will end up sweet for the two? Remote controls could be such a tease.

The two sat on the couch watching '_Day & Knight_' on the television, the girl was very interested in the movie since it was her first time watching it while the boy however was on the urge of falling asleep but tried to stay awake, obviously, he found it boring.

'_I wonder why she is so interested in these types of movies… I'm much cooler than Tom Cruise anyway._' He thought

Something on the corner of his eye caught his attention to see the remote control out of Flaky's reach since she was too busy eyeing on the television. He kept his eyes on the television as his hand reached cautiously at the remote and successfully got it. He grinned as he looked at the object and pointed it at the television screen.

'_Click'_

"What the-?!" Flaky said as she shot a '_Turn-it-back-to-that-channel-or-else-you're-dead_' look

"No way, that movie was boring! This however is much more exciting!" Splendont laid back on the couch in victory

Flaky groaned and crossed her arms as she tried to find an interest in '_Mission Impossible 3_' but she got bored of it. When she looked at the corner of her eye to see Splendont not holding onto the remote anymore, she meekly grabbed it and hid it under the pillow.

She grabbed it from under and…

'_Click'_

"Oh… Oh no you didn't!" He said

"Oh… Oh yes I did it!" Flaky snapped her fingers at his face

"Come on! Give me that-" Splendont said as he struggled to get the remote from Flaky's clutches

"Nope, cause now," Flaky shot a wide grin as she pinned him down "were even." She said

She got off of Splendont and settled back on the couch, happily as she got to watch the movie. Splendont huffed and sat back on the couch, he crossed his arms and glanced at her but she didn't look back as the excitement was getting into her.

In a swift move, Splendont snatched the remote from her hand and changed the channel.

"Oh hell no! It was getting to the good part already!" Flaky whined

"Too bad for you." Splendont stuck out his tongue playfully

Flaky crawled on him and snatched the remote and changed it back to the movie she was watching previously.

"Hey!" Splendont yelled

The two struggled as they kept clicking the buttons to their desired channel, the television screen kept switching back to '_Knight & Day'_ to '_Mission Impossible 3'. _But the fun was over until Flaky clicked the power off button.

"What?! Oh geez, Flaky…" Splendont said

"Now, neither of us can watch what we want." Flaky said as she threw the remote on the floor

"Fine." Splendont said as he laid back

"Fine." Flaky said as she crossed her arms

"FINE." Splendont hissed

"FINE." Flaky said stiffly

The two sat there for a couple of minutes until Flaky turned her attention to the remote and looked at Splendont. Splendont looked back at her with a '_You're so on_' look. The both of them tackled each other on the floor to get the remote but when they noticed their position…

"Uhm…" Splendont managed to say something but never came out as he noticed he was hovering over flaky, he started to blush wildly at the sight of it

"You know… your eyes are wonderful up this close." Flaky giggled and blushed

Splendont's eyes widened at what she said. Which had just occurred in his and her mind…

'_Does she like me?_' he thought

'_Does he like me?_' She thought

They had to test themselves. But before that could ever happen…

"I got it!" flaky said as she triumphantly got the remote from the side

Splendont chuckled as he thought of something he'd thought he never had the courage to do.

"Yeah, you have that while… I…," he leaned closer to her face as his crimson eyes met her dark brown ones "I got you." He whispered

Immediately, he slammed his lips onto hers, making her drop the remote in an instant. She locked her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her petite waist. The two shared a loving & passionate kiss but broke away in need for oxygen.

"I… Love you, Flaky." Splendont sat up and hugged her

"I love you too, Splendont…" Flaky cooed

Splendont grinned as he got the remote once more from her back and pulled away from the hug. He helped her up and settled her back on the couch.

"You know… we could watch something together that we both like." He suggested as he held up the remote

"G-good idea…" Flaky stuttered

"Great then" he smiled

He pulled her around his arms as she sat on his lap as they scanned every channel available to see if there are any movies they'd be interested to watch. Thanks to the remote control, they got the chance to reveal their hidden feelings.


End file.
